Take A Chance On Me
by SazzaCubz13
Summary: Rose Granger is about to get married to the love of her life, But there is one thing stopping her from having the perfect wedding. The fact she has no clue who her father is. It could be any of the 3 guys her mother wrote about hooking up with the summer after she left school. Mamma Mia the Musical meets Harry Potter. With a few of my own twists and turns mainly because why m
1. Chapter 1

Little disclaimer before we start, I do not own any of the harry potter characters (one wishes she did) or the Mamma mia musical. Just to celebrate the news of the sequal coming out in 2018 I thought I would see what it be like to put some Hazza P characters in that situation ish. This is very very basic story. Like daughter doesn't know who dad is so invites 3. All turn up drama. Bar that its kinda my story with the same abba songs (ish) but still just in case. Nothing belongs to me, this is for fun! Enjoy!

Rose Jean had never known her father. That was a fact. Plan and simple. Rose Jean didn't really mind that because she had a mother who was three times as good and worked six times as hard as any old man would, was also a fact. Rose's mother, Hermione Jean (formally known as Hermione Granger to most) was the brightest witch of her age; that was until she disappeared without a trace the summer after she graduated Hogwarts. Rose knew that was because she had her, and also because she wanted nothing to do with Rose's father. The man was nothing but a generic picture in her head. He always had been. Whenever she had tried to talk to her mother about him, all her mother said was that they were summer sweethearts but when the autumn came he left her side. Well before he knew she was carrying the best thing to happen to her. Rose. So Rose stopped asking questions. She knew she'd get the same answer.

Now her mother hadn't forgotten magic or that side of her life, in fact Rose had grown up surrounded by magic with two of her mother's best friends both being witches, Roses two best friends being witches (whom she had met at Hogwarts just like her mother had met her best friends), and Roses fiancé was a Wizard. Which was why at 22 Rose finally felt like she should learn who her father was. Or at least have him walk her down the aisle at her wedding.

Which leads us to the catalyst to our little tale.

Rose from the moment she graduated helped her mother out at her hotel. Hermione had made sure to do well for herself, with her new-ish name, she had started up a hotel that served both Wizard and Muggle alike. The first of its kind in fact. Something only someone with Hermione's brain could think up. Because of her brain child Rose and she had a permanent home in both worlds, seeing as they lived out of one of the top floor suits. It was on a particularly busy day, when Hermione had decided to revamp their home as well as manage the hotel when she had asked Rose to move some of her boxes up into their storage room so she could change her bedroom that Rose came across the small blue book.

Curiously, and her Gryffindor ways of diving straight in without really thinking of the consequences, Rose had read it. Finding it to be a diary her mother kept during her 7th year and school and the summer that followed, something she had been told would be good for her health after the war. Something to let the thoughts out. This book had also been eye opening for Rose. Where before she only had a made up person in her mind as her Father, this book gave her a name. 3 names in fact. 3 names that stuck with her until she knew what to do with them.

3 months before her wedding, Rose Jean did something she didn't know would change her and her mother's lives forever. But it did. It was almost midnight when she made her mind up, grabbing some parchment and her quill she sat down at her desk, singing the lullaby her grandma had sung to her as a baby for comfort.

" _I have a dream, A song to sing.  
To help me cope, with anything.  
If you see the wonder, of a fairytale.  
You can see the future…"_

Her singing stopped as she sealed the last envelope up. "Even if you fail." She whispered, before she collected them all up. Quietly she tip toed out of her room. Her wedding was to be held at her mother's hotel, and on her mother's insistence Rose was staying there to see over preparations, with everyone coming a week before the actual day. Rose got a strong sense of déjà vu as she crept from her room. Having done it many times to see Teddy before they told their parents they were seeing each other, or to simply hang out with Haley and Sophia (her two partners in crime).

She reached the hotels owlary without a bother, and kissed each of the envelopes for good luck before she fastened them each to individual birds.

"Harry Potter," she whispered as she watched the white owl holding his letter fly off.

"Fred Weasley," the brown barn owl took off into the night sky.

"And Draco Malfoy," the ink black owl nibbled her finger affectionately before taking off too. Leaving Rose alone and hoping she had done the right thing.

Review and tell me what you thought! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I still do not own any of the harry potter characters or the Mamma mia musical. Sad face L

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 – My dad has 3 names._**

3 months passed and it was the week before the big day, which meant one thing. Guests were arriving at Hermione's Hotel, much to the joy and stress of both Jean ladies. Rose was pacing in the lobby of the Hotel waiting for her best friends Haley and Sophia to turn up, the girls where her bridesmaids and she needed to inform them of her little secret, as she had got the invitation's back from her "dads" 3 weeks before and she was just bursting to tell someone about what she had done. There was just one tiny little problem. Her friends were late!

"Rose!"

"Rosie!"

Rose turned round as she heard the two voices she had been waiting for calling her. There in the doorway of the lobby was the two girls who simply made Rose's hectic life seem somewhat bearable.

"Ahhhh!" all the girls let out a shriek as they ran towards one another for a group hug. Once they pulled back, Rose looked over her friends with a warm smile, Sophia with her long flowing golden hair and her tanned skin from her recent holiday abroad. Next to her looking as opposite to the Greek goddess like friend they had Haley stood with her dark hair with pink ends, her nose piercing and her eyes rimmed in black eyeliner to make todays coloured eye, purple, pop. The group was always a sight to see, not only because Haley and Teddy (both being metamorphmagus made being around them funny) but just because the trio was so different no one knew how the girls worked. But they did.

"Let me see it!" Sophia demanded, and Rose showed her the ring. "I want one!"

"He did well didn't he" Haley commented with a smile.

"Where have you guys been?" Rose asked, as she lead the girls towards the elevator, they were staying in the same suit as her and her mum so there was no point in checking them in. "I thought you guys would get here this morning."

"You will not believe the journey we had!" Haley said with a dramatic sigh, as the elevator door dung shut causing their blonde friend to scowl a little at her, "someone forgot their train ticket." The girls had decided to travel to the wedding from Paris together, going the muggle way for the experience.

"so you flooed here then?"

"No." Sophia said in such a way that made Rose seem like she was stupid to even suggest it, "We got the train,"

"Miss 'I-promise-I'm-not-a-veela' told the ticket guy, "we have to get on this train – it's our best friend's wedding." And we got on. Merlin, she even talked the poor bloke into upgrading us to first class!" Haley informed their small friend with a laugh.

"Guys!"

"Rosie!" the two girls instantly copied Rose's tone, knowing that they may get a lecture from her but thankfully the doors opened just in time, revealing the Jean suit.

Haley and Sophia had been at the hotel way to many times in their life so they instantly made themselves comfortable in the room, Sophia sitting down on a couch as Haley wandered into the kitchen to get herself a drink. "So where is he then? Where is Teddy bear Lupin?" Sophia asked as Rose sat down.

"He's with his folks, showing them the hotel before mum gives him and his groomsmen yet another job."

"How is your mum? Hermione must be going mad with all this wedding planning" Haley asked as she plonked herself down on the free couch, flicking white ribbons at Sophia in such a way to prove her point at how mad wedding planning could get. That was it, Rose couldn't keep it a secret anymore and she looked at her two friends grinning ear to ear.

"Guys, I have a secret and you two are the only ones I can tell. I need to tell someone!" She whispered excitedly. Of course, because of her wording and the rock that was on her finger both her friends got the completely wrong impression.

"Oh dear merlin" Sophia whispered as she put her hand on Rose's stomach, Haley being the more blunt of the three all but screamed,

"You're knocked up?!"

"No!" Rose paused to bat Sophia's hand away, laughing when she actually realised what the girls where saying, "No, I'm not pregnant! There is no baby Lupin's on their way, not for a while I promise!"

"Oh, then what is it Rose?" Sophia asked. Rose paused and looked from each of the girls before blurting out,

"I invited my dad to my wedding!"

"Your dad?" Sophia asked, as she tried to compute what her friend said.

"You mean you finally found him at last?" Haley questioned, it had been something all of them had looked into at Hogwarts, Rose being the only one who didn't know her real dad and both Haley and Sophia knew that she felt part of her was missing because she didn't know that other half of her family.

"Well, not exactly…" was the response their small brown haired friend gave, a smirk on her face. "I was going through some of mum's old things and look what I found." From her bag Rose produced the small Blue book that had held the answers she had been looking for, for so many years.

"Rose, you're not supposed to go around reading your mother diary!"

"No?" Haley asked as she climbed over the coffee table to grab the diary off Rose, "is she supposed to read yours instead, Princess?"

"Sophia, it's the diary from her 7th year of school and the summer after. That is the summer she fell pregnant with me. You know she doesn't talk about my dad, how he 'left with the falling of the autumn leaves' crap" Rose explained as she took the book back from Haley with a grin, "well listen to this;" Rose opened at a page and started to read out loud dramatically for her friends, "July 17th. What a night! After the show, Draco showed me this little magical part of town." Rose looked up and smiled at the girls. "That's here, mum built the hotel on the area." Her friends nodded so Rose went back to reading, "We danced under the stars, we kissed under the stars, and dot dot dot." Rose looked up almost giddy with excitement to see two confused faces staring back at her.

"What?" Haley asked the question both her and blonde where thinking.

"Dot, dot, dot!" Rose repeated, "it's what they used to _do_ it in the olden days." She explained, emphasising the word 'Do' so her friends would understand. It took a moment but both girls soon had that dawning relasation look on their faces, so Rose decided to continue reading. "Draco's the one. I know he is. I've never felt like this before."

"Aww Hermione" Rose heard Sophia say softly, though she was too busy reading again from the diary,

" _Honey, Honey, how he thrills me, Aha Honey, Honey.  
Honey, Honey, Nearly kills me. Aha Honey Honey." _At this point Rose had jumped onto the couch that Haley had vacated and was reading from the diary almost dramatically causing her friend's to laugh. " _I've heard about him before. I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean; he's a love machine! Oh he makes me dizzy!"_

"Love Machine?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrow at the word choice.

"Even I've heard the rumours of the Sex God Draco Malfoy!" Sophia laughed as she joined Rose on her couch.

" _Honey, Honey, Let me feel it. Aha Honey, Honey.  
Honey, Honey, don't conceal it. Aha Honey, Honey._

 _The way that you kiss goodnight"_

 _"The way that you kiss me goodnight"_ Haley and Sophia repeated as Haley joined her two mad friends with a shrug and a laugh.

 _"The way that you hold me tight"_ Rose read.

 _"The way that you're holding me tight"_

 _"I feel like I want to sing… when you do your,"_ Rose paused and let out a loud laugh, as she pointed to the wording,

" _THING!"_ Haley mocked an orgasm like noise which caused all three girls to fall back against the couch laughing. "So Draco Malfoy is your father?" Haley asked when their laugher died down. Instead of an answer all she got was a smirk from Rose,

"Let's just say the plot thickens." Rose flipped a few more pages in the book as she explained, "Draco had already been promised to marry someone. So he left mum."

"Typical old school purebloods." Was all Haley could mutter, causing Sophia to give her a look that said 'you're not helping'.

"August 4th. What a night!" Rose read once again, causing her friends to look at her intently, "I was still feeling depressed about Draco leaving so Fred decided to come pay me a visit. I took him to my new favourite spot in town. One thing led to another and…. Dot. Dot. Dot.!"

"FRED WEASLEY!" both Haley and Sophia screamed, causing Rose to laugh as she quickly skimmed to the next part.

"What a night! Harry turns up out of the blue, and I offer to show him around muggle London. I must get my head examined I think, but he was so sweet to me that night. I couldn't help it, and…"

All three of them looked at one another before jumping up and screaming "DOT. DOT. DOT!"

"Wow Rose, your mother sure got around!" Haley commented dryly, and got a hit over the head for the comment.

"So as you guys can see," Rose continued, as if Haley hadn't just insulted her mother, "the sperm donor, now has a name. Well three names. Draco, Fred and Harry."

"You mean one of the three hottest celebrates over 30, was your sperm donor?"

"And you invited them all to your wedding?"

"Yes."

"Am I the only one who sees this all going wrong?" Sophia asked, raising her hand.

"Wait? Are they coming?" Haley asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh merlin, do they know, you know, about you?" Sophia asked, and Rose shook her head looking a little embarrassed.

"What do you write to a total stranger? 'Hi, I think you're my dad. Please come to my wedding. Xoxo Rose Jean?'" Rose asked, as her friends gave her knowing looks. "They think mum sent them the invitations. So there is no surprises, with what I've found in here, that they all said yes!" which caused them all to let out another squeal, until Sophia being the sensible one realised the problem that this could inevitably cause.

"Are you sure this is wise Rose?" she asked, not wanting to offend her friend but also wanting to see some logic.

"Yes. I want the perfect wedding, which means I want my dad to give me away."

"Let's just hope it's a wide aisle" Haley muttered causing both Rose and Sophia to throw couch cushions at her. Ignoring her friend's mutterings, Rose spoke her plan, so far, out loud.

"What I really need your help with is making sure that mum doesn't see them. She can't find out about any of this."

"We are talking about your mum, Rose. She is so going to find out!" Sophia pointed out, and Haley nodded her head in agreement. Rose was asking them to outsmart Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.

"I know! I know! But I'm not going to have her frightening them off before I've even gotten to know them. Plus with any luck, I'll know which one is my dad straight away." Rose said, causing Sophia and Haley to share a look. Rose was stubborn and sometimes it made life very hard. It seemed as if this was going to be one of those times.

"And if not?" Haley asked, genuinely curious about what her friends plan was about finding out which of these men were her father.

"Then I've got 5 days to find out." Rose glanced back down at the diary and smiled, " _Honey, Honey. How you thrill me. Aha. Honey Honey.  
Honey, Honey. Nearly kill me. Aha. Honey, Honey._

 _I've heard about you before. I wanted to know some more.  
And now I'm about to see what you mean to me…" _

The elevator doors dung open, and Rose dove across Sophia to grab her bag quickly hiding the small book in it before her mother saw it. Thankfully Hermione's arms were full of boxes, something that Sophia, Haley and Rose instantly rushed over to take from her arms. Blinking she gazed at them all, a small smile appearing on her face. To say Hermione had aged well was an understatement, her hair had grown out of its bushiness, though you wouldn't know that at that moment as it was in a bun on her head. Her wand holding it together. As the hotel was closed for the week for Rose's wedding Hermione was not in her normal business woman attire, but in a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt. " _Here come the bridesmaids!"_ Hermione mock sang as she saw Haley and Sophia. "Come here you two!" With that both girls ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Merlin! Stop growing!" She laughed as she pulled back looking them over, causing them all to laugh. "You three sound like you're having fun already."

"We are." Sophia said politely, causing Hermione to let out a chuckle as she gabbed and box and moved off, not before they heard her say

"I used to have fun."

"Oh we know" Haley spoke which caused Hermione to stop and turn round, just in time to see Rose and Sophie pelt her with couch cushions once again. All three of them laughing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I still do not own any of the harry potter characters or the Mamma mia musical. Sad face L

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Mia and her Witches**_

Rose wasn't the only one who had her friends coming to the wedding. The following morning it was ironic enough to see Hermione pacing the lobby of her hotel much like her daughter Rose had done the day before. Unlike her daughter however she wasn't waiting long. When the familiar voices of the two witches she loved the most in the world entered the room. "Come one Cleopatra!"

"Oh, if I have to take one more step in these sodding heels!"

"What did you expect, Pans? A chauffeured limousine from the train station, through London's streets?"

"Yes! Mione knows I don't do walking!"

Hermione turned and let out a laugh as she saw Pansy Parkinson, dressed to the nines heels included, next to Luna Lovegood who was dressed more casually. "Well look what riffraff has come in from the streets!" Hermione called from across the room, causing her friends to look up at her.

"For one night!" Pansy shouted, pointing to Hermione,

"And one night only" Luna continued as she copied Pansy laughing as she did.

"Mia and her Witches!" they all called as they ran towards each other, ending in a massive group hug.

"Look at you! You look fantastic!"

"You look like an old hippy!" Pansy said, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Shut up she looks fab!"

"Those are new Pans, where did you get them" Hermione joked poking the girl's enhanced breasts.

"Husband number 3!" Luna laughed, and Hermione and Pansy joined in. it was good to have the gang back together again. "So, how's the mother of the bride?" Luna asked, looking over Hermione who was looking tired but happy.

"All the better for seeing you two," Hermione spoke honestly, giving Pansy and Luna the same once over, "Merlin Pansy, I don't think I've seen you in almost 8 years!"

"I know, darling. I've been a little busy jet-setting with the husbands."

Hermione laugh and shook her head, "well, I've been chained to this place, every gallon goes back into the business"

"Investing in something other than yourself, Pansy has never heard of such a comment" Luna mock whispered causing Pansy to shoot her a glare. "When are the love birds flying the nest then?"

"Oh who knows? I don't know what is going on in my Rose's head sometimes" Hermione replied with a shrug. "Sometimes I think she will never leave."

"Yes, but do you really want her too?" Luna asked.

"Well, I want what's best for her." Hermione responded, but she saw the knowing looks from her friends and grinned "of course not!"

"Aunty Luna!" A shout from behind them announced the arrival of Rose downstairs. Instantly Hermione's double had ran into the open arms of Luna.

"Rose Jean," Luna said as she hugged her niece, looking her over with a smile, "you get more gorgeous every time I see you. Are you excited for your wedding?" before Rose could reply Pansy butted in, smiling at the girl.

"Aha! I bet you can't remember who I am?"

"Ha! Not with all that plastic surgery!" Luna muttered

"Of course I do, Aunty Pansy!" Rose laughed as she hugged Pansy tightly too. Almost the moment that Pansy let go of Rose Hermione gathered her daughter into her arms.

"Awww look at my baby, her whole life ahead of her." Hermione muttered, smiling as Rose wriggled free.

"Mum!" Rose laughed, "I'm getting married, not joining a nunnery!" Rose waved at her aunts, "I have to dash before Haley makes something explode." With that Rose hurried away.

"Oh shes feisty I love that." Pansy commented with a laugh

"Shes a chip of the old block, eh?" Luna said nudging Hermione.

"oh, if she was anything like me, she wouldn't be getting married at 22"

"no. in our day everyone got married at 16 because of the war, well except us." Luna commented honestly, with a shrug. Hermione however wasn't paying much attention to what Luna had to say as she watched Rose walk away.

"A white wedding." Hermione muttered as she saw the white roses that where seen all over the lobby, "who gave her that idea, it certainly wasn't me!"

"Don't blame me, Hermione. It wasn't my idea." A male voice came from behind them all, causing them to turn to see the blue haired boy who was dragging a pile of suitcases.

"Teddy? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"He is helping me with my bags dear," Pansy commented like it was clearly the most obvious thing in the world, causing Hermione to shake her head and laugh.

"Girls, meet the leading man at Saturdays do. Teddy, Pansy and Luna, my schoolmates and at one point backup singers." Hermione laughed as she introduced her soon to be son-in-law to her best friends.

"Back up singers, my ass! We sang in 7th year when we needed money" Luna commented to Hermione who laughed, "hello" she told Teddy as she engulfed him in a hug. When she let go Teddy smiled, and looked from Luna to Pansy giving the other woman a hug also.

"Leading man, you mean Lucky man. Hi, I've heard so much about you guys from Rosie, Hermione and my folks."

"Your folks?" Pansy asked

"The Lupin's." He explained, causing both females to aww in realisation.

"All bad things I hope" Pansy said with a wink to the boy who's cheeks flushed a little red, the tips of his hair going red also.

Thankfully before Hermione could tease the boy, two of his friends all but fell through the front doors carrying the rest of Pansy's bags.

"Hot mama" The darker boy said as he took in Pansy from head to toe.

"Bless you." Pansy said clearly having heard him say something but having not heard what exactly he had said.

"You've got no chance, mate." Eddy spoke high fiving Teddy who rolled his eyes at the dark skinned boy's antics.

"My names Pepper" he said, kissing Pansy's hand. Pansy looking at Luna who had taken Hermione to one side to talk about something so they had both missed the exchange.

"'Cause you think you're hot?"

"Nah!" Eddy interrupted loudly, causing Hermione to look over at them finally, "Because he gets up your nose!" the comment caused Teddy and Eddy to burst out laughing, that was until Hermione came over to them. Both of them instantly shut up. They knew of the wrath of Hermione Granger.

"Pepper and Eddy are Teddy's groomsmen. They have been here since the Lupin's arrived so they could be a help around the hotel for the wedding. But generally they have been no help what so ever" Both Eddy and Pepper tried to look offended at Hermione's remark, pointing to the cases they had brought in for Pansy but Hermione ignored it with a wave of her hand. "Don't you two have something you have to be doing?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Both boys said with a salute of their fingers before they ran off into the hotel to do something to get out of Hermione's hair.

It was a couple of hours later after Hermione had shown her friends to their rooms to let them freshen up a bit that she found them in the courtyard at the back of the hotel, having drinks. Exhausted from generally just managing the hotel she plonked herself down next to Pansy as Luna placed an iced lemonade in front of her.

"Hermione, I must say the hotel looks wonderful!" Pansy said the moment her friend sat down.

"Oh, well I have Teddy to thank for that." Hermione said, pointing her glass to Teddy who was sitting with Rose near them, a laptop open in front of them.

"Why? What has he been up too?" Pansy asked, looking at Teddy, who looked up to see all three women looking at him.

"You've not been in London long have you?" Luna asked the boy who blinked in surprise, though Hermione, Pansy and Rose were surprised by this. Luna had always had this insight were she knew things with no real reason how she knew the information.

"No, I've only ever been in London when traveling to school other than that I stayed with mum and dad near Edinburgh."

"So why the move down?"

"The adventure? To be with Rosie?" Teddy shrugged, "one day I hope to see the world."

"Until then you should see what he has done to my little corner of the world." Hermione laughed at her little joke, which caused Rose to roll her eyes, "you know how this is a muggle and a wizarding hotel? Well he has got this place on online and on the wiz too!"

"You?!" Luna was genuinely surprised that the infamous bookworm was allowing her baby of a hotel to step into the age of technology.

"I know!" Hermione laughed, knowing exactly why Luna was acting the way she was. Hermione was sceptical when Teddy suggesting the idea, but she knew it would be good for business so she allowed him to set her up on the line. "Email, website I've got it all!"

"I told you Hermione, its best if you move with the times. No more owl mail, just email!" Teddy joked, as he shut down his computer.

"when you invent me a machine that makes the bed, then I'll be more than happy to move with the times" Hermione muttered, causing Rose to scoff as she got to her feet taking the laptop from Teddy and giving him a quick kiss before turning to her mother.

"Mum, you'd still run behind the machine and re-do the beds as they wouldn't be up to your standards. I know you, and love you for it." With that Rose kissed her mother's temple before leaving the courtyard.

"Are you joking? Id more than happily put my feet up with a drink when that time happens." Hermione joked.

"Now talking about drinks," Luna started, "what is with that shack that is near the pool?" Luna asked as she took a drink from the cocktail Pansy had got her.

"Shack!" Teddy sounded offended at the word and looked at Hermione who shook her head at him as if to say 'she didn't mean it'

"Sorry Teddy dear, but it is a bit of an eyesore when one wants to swim laps" Luna said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well that eyesore is going to be my poolside bar." Hermione said, trying not to laugh as both Pansy and Luna spat out their drinks.

"What?" Pansy shrieked.

"Sky, Eddy and Pepper have so many ideas for this place. They are going to transform it to a millionaire's paradise, excuse the muggle phrase" Hermione explained.

"Add a bar, a spa, now Hermione's online people will be queuing to get in here!" Teddy explained enthusiastically.

"Aye, Millionaire eh? You may meet a few of Pansy's ex-husbands" Luna teased good naturedly.

"I don't think so, Luna. That suggests I left them their millions" Pansy said with an almost sinister smirk. Hermione sighed and looked at her friends, the two girls who stuck with her since her little disappearing act at the end of 7th year.

"Well, this place is going to be my jack pot, girls. I need the break. I need a holiday. I have been running this place for over 20 years and I have never had a day off." Hermione sighed, " _I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to play."_

 _"Aint it sad."_ Hermione swore she heard the staff say to her complains, though she continued on explaining to her friends.

" _And still there never seems to be, a single penny left for me"_

 _"That's too bad"_ this time instead of Hermione looking around it was Luna and Pansy, as they heard the staff comment. Though it seemed that their priority was their friend, who needed them to be supportive.

 _"In my dreams, I have a plan"_ Hermione told them in an almost dreamy voice,  
" _If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all,  
I'd fool around and have a ball." _Hermione let out a sigh and got to her feet,

" _Money, Money, Money,  
Must be funny,  
In a rich man's world._

Money, Money, Money,  
Must be funny.  
In a rich man's world.

 _A-ha-a-ha.  
All the things I could do.  
If I had a little money.  
it's a rich man's world." _With that Hermione left the courtyard and wandered back into the hotel. Pansy and Luna on her heels, Pansy still holding her drink. Both of them a little more concerned about Hermione.

" _A man like that is hard to find"_ Pansy informed Hermione, she would know that the kind of man that Hermione wanted was almost impossible to find.

" _But I can't get him off my mind"_ Hermione told her friend with a dejected sigh.

" _Ain't it sad!"_ the staff said, causing Luna to look around at them in surprise.

"Mione…." She whispered, though Hermione was a bit busy.

" _And if he happens to be free,  
I bet he wouldn't fancy me" _Hermione looked at her reflection, in jeans and t-shirt with her hair as wild as ever due to stress. What kind of a man would want someone like her.

 _"That's too bad!"_ the staff said once again before going back to their work.

"Please tell me someone else noticed that!" Luna asked, but she got no response from her friends.

 _"So I must leave, I have to go  
to Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game  
My life will never be the same._

Money, Money, Money  
Must be funny  
In a rich man's world.

Money, Money, Money.  
Always sunny  
In a rich mans world.

A-ha-a-ha  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money,  
It's a rich man's world."

With that Hermione concluded and sighed, however just as she did there was some sort of movement in the ground and a large crack was heard. Causing a lot of squealing.

Hermione raced back to the courtyard to see that the centre of it, where a nice circular design was to indicate it was the middle had a nice crack running down the middle. "Brilliant" she sighed, "add that to the list of things I need to get sorted."


End file.
